Heroic Failure
by Sleeves of White Snow
Summary: Doctor Drakken and Shego are blackmailed into performing a top secret mission by Global Justice. However, nothing could prepare the two for the hardships they will face on this mission. Some imposed by others, others by themselves.
1. Of Misery and Morality

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Doctor Drakken, the man once known by his peers as Drew Lipsky, smiled devilishly as he looked over his latest plan, the details of which were scribbled out on his Etch-a-Sketch.

"It's brilliant!" he cackled as he ran toward his sidekick, Shego. "With this plan we shall take control of Connecticut and rename it Drakkecticut!"

Shego sighed as she looked at the Etch-a-Sketch that had been shoved in her face. "Oh, right... Except your running over here shook it so much that your brilliant plan got erased!"

Drakken's eyes went wide and he quickly spun the Etch-a-Sketch around, only to see Shego had spoken the truth. "No! All my hard work! Confounded child's toy!"

"Hey," Shego said, returning to sharpening her clawed gloves with a file. "I told you to type your big plans out on your computer, but no..."

"No more computers, Shego!" Drakken barked, throwing the Etch-a-Sketch across the lab. "Never again! Not after that last debacle!"

"Hey, it's not like every computer you own is going to become sentient and kick us out of your lair. Then again, with our luck..."

"Are you saying we're unlucky, Shego?"

"Doy," she answered, not even looking her blue skinned employer in the face. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but we've never managed to pull off any of your plans to rule the world, or even rename some small part of it!"

"We were so close with Drakkanada!"

"Only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades, doc."

"Well we have tried both against Kim Possible, but her cursed mad skills as a cheerleader have led to many misses."

"Yeah, well, you have to be the first person in history to throw a horse shoe like a boomerang."

"And I have the black eye to prove it!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Anyway... What was your plan?"

"Ah... well..." Drakken said, scratching his head, trying to remember just what he had been plotting. "Ah, yes! The plan! One Professor Hugo J. Crawford has invented a machine so dangerous, so mind-boggling deadly, that I must possess it!"

"And this machine is called what exactly?"

Drakken took a deep breath. "The ionizer!"

"And what does it do?"

"I have absolutely no idea!"

"Wonderful..."

"However," Drakken continued, "it does sound cool, and that's enough for me!"

Shego slumped back into her chair, shaking her head. "What makes you even think its even worth stealing?"

"I already told you. The name. It is tres magnifique!"

Shego sighed. "It's the neutronalizer all over again... All right, let's go get it."

It was then that Shego first noticed it. An odd odor pervaded the room. Straining her eyes, she could vaguely make out some substance shifting through the still air.

"He have to get out of he-"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, it was too late. Everything went black.

* * *

Shego slowly opened her eyes as if awaking from a deep sleep. Remembering the knockout gas she had spotted before blacking out, she quickly powered up, her hands becoming enveloped in an emerald energy. Shego attempted to crouch into a martial arts stance learned long ago, only to find she could not. Quickly, she took in her surroundings and found that she was held against a wall by metal restraints. She was not alone in the small room as she could see Doctor Drakken beside her, unconscious and also locked against the wall.

"Hey, Doctor D, wake up." No response. "Fine... Drakken, wake up!"

"Just a little more sleep, okay, Mom?" Drakken's eyes made no motion to open and he continued to snore.

Shego scowled. "Oh for the love- Doctor D, I got the ionizer-"

Drakken awoke with a start. "Where? Where is it?"

Shego responded in her usual dry tongue. "In the lab of whomever invented it."

"That was cruel, Shego," Drakken replied, his face grim.

"It's my job."

"I don't pay you to poke fun at me!"

"Well, you rarely pay me period!"

"Shego," Drakken began. "A wise man once said 'Always count thy dollars, for they are signs of one's success.'"

"No wonder we're broke."

Drakken's face was aghast. "Are you saying that my self-created quote does not apply to us?"

"I thought you said a wise man once said it."

"Oh that does it- Why are we imprisoned to this wall?"

"Oh, you noticed," Shego replied. "Took you long enough. Well, I was getting bored and thought 'Hey, I'll lock myself and Drakken away in some small room-"

"What were you thinking?" Drakken rasped.

Shego lowered her head in disgust. "Humor, Doctor D. It's called humor."

Suddenly, the room's sole door opened, allowing a person clad in a blue jumpsuit to enter the room. She was a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. She wore an eyepatch, one of her eyes apparently no more.

"Good afternoon," she said. "I'm Doctor Director, the head of Global Justice, the ultimate force in global- "

"Justice?" Shego finished.

Doctor Director stepped back. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Back to the slammer we go..." Drakken sighed, his face turning even more blue then usual.

"Not necessarily," Doctor Director said, cutting off Drakken. "I only had you kidnapped from your lair for one reaso-"

It was now Drakken's turn to cut off any given sentence. "How did you even know where we were?"

"You're subscription to Villain's Digest," Doctor Director answered. "Global Justice funds the magazine in the hopes of subscriptions and thus allowing us to learn of your lair's addresses."

"Note to Doctor D: Cancel that subscription," Shego said.

"But.. but the crosswords-"

"I'll make you crosswords if that's what it takes!"

"Promise?" Drakken summoned up his best puppy dog pout.

Shego sighed. "Fine."

"Ah," Doctor Director said. "The puppy dog pout. A devious tactic, Doctor Drakken. I'm impressed."

Drakken smiled. "See, Shego? I impressed someone."

"Yay you." Shego turned her attention to Doctor Director. "So, anyway... What do you want?"

"We have a mission for you," Doctor Director answered. "Complete it and we will let you go, as well as erase your address from our files."

"One: Why would the vaunted Global Justice want or need us to do their work?" Shego continued, more question just dying to be asked. "Two: You should know that I have broken Doctor D and myself out of jail many times over. You can't really threaten us with that."

"One: You two possess the information and... experience in regards to the threat we currently face," Doctor Director answered. "Two: I'm more than willing to tell the super villain community that you, Shego, were once a super hero. Via Villain's Digest, of course. As for you, Drakken? We know your phone number as well. And I have absolutely no problem with handing it out to every telemarketer on the planet."

"We're in!" Drakken answered without hesitation.

"Good." Doctor Director smiled. She hit a switch on her wristband and the restraining locks let go, leaving Shego and Drakken free. "Now, this is the mission..."

Drakken's face suddenly expressed fear, sweat beading down from his forehead. "You.. you're not gonna self-destruct after you tell us, are you?"

"No."

Drakken breathed a sigh of relief; Shego and Doctor Director just sighed.

Doctor Director continued. "Yesterday afternoon a mad scientist and his forces occupied a research facility of military nature. This mad scientist has also taken the scientists and security personal as hostages. To top it all off, the nature of this facility's research is classified, unknown even to me. There's no telling what could happen if anything there falls into the wrong hands. Global Justice wants you to sneak in, free the hostages, and bring this mad scientist and his henchmen to justice."

"Does this mad scientist have a name?" Drakken asked.

"Yes. Professor Dementor."

Drakken smiled. "That's why you want me in on this little operation..."

"Yes; you and he have had a storied past, thus you have more experience dealing with him."

"Then why am I here?" Shego asked, impatient and desiring answers. "Just getting dragged along because I'm the sidekick?"

"Not at all," Doctor Director answered. "You, of all people- especially of all people connected to Drakken- know the layout of the city in which this research facility calls home."

Shego's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

"That's right," Doctor Director continued. "You are both going to Go City."

* * *

Kate was growing bored. She had finished her children's meal as fast as she could. Why did her parents have to be so slow?

"Mommy, are you done yet?"

"Soon, sweetie."

"Daddy?"

"In a minute, Kate."

Kate slumped back into her booth and looked out the window of the diner. She could see the people making their comings and goings, heading to places of work or stores. It only made her wish her parents were done eating faster so that they could go shopping or something. Anything was better than being forced to be patient.

It was then that Kate saw something that made her heart skip. A bus pulled to a stop and let out its passengers. She watched as the people offloaded themselves off the vehicle. None of them looked particularly interesting. Well, Kate had to take that back. The last two people to step off the bus caught her attention.

* * *

Drakken and Shego stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk. Both wore black trench coats and fedora hats over their usual outfits in an attempt to keep their presence in Go City a secret.

"You'd think a secret organization could do us one better then forcing us to get from Point A to Point B via a bus," Drakken complained.

Shego said nothing and slowly walked away from Drakken, heading into a diner right around the corner.

"Oh, this can't be good." Drakken quickly followed his subordinate into the diner. Shego had not said a word during the bus ride from Global Justice HQ, and it had Drakken worried. No biting comments, nor any of her patented sarcasm had been heard of in several hours. Drakken was no fool, he knew why Shego was so withdrawn. It was Go City.

It had been nearly a year since Drakken had learned of Go City; learned of Shego's connection to it. Shego had never told Drakken about her past life; it was only when Kim Possible and Shego's brother, Hego, came knocking, quite literally knocking the wall down with super strength, that Drakken learned that his sidekick had once been a super hero. Deep down, Drakken had been hurt by the revelation of such a hidden truth, a truth kept secret even in what he had referred to as an "evil little family." However, that had not stopped him from building a robot and running to Shego's rescue when he had heard that Aviarius had stolen her powers.

Now Drakken was prepared to come to her rescue, this time emotionally, once again if need be. He took a deep breath and entered the diner.

"Oh, you're here," Shego said casually as she saw Drakken. "Table for two, please. And keep the tea coming."

Taken aback by Shego's sudden casual manner, Drakken went with her as they were led to a table by the waitress. Sitting down, Drakken eyed Shego as she took a sip of what would be, as Drakken surmised from past experiences, the first in a long line of cups of Irish tea.

"Shego," Drakken spoke up. "Not to pry, but I figured you'd want to get this over with as quickly as possible, and then get out of town."

Shego looked out the window that lay on the side of their booth, saying nothing.

Doctor Drakken let go a deep breath and slumped into his side of the booth. "Fine. Be that way. If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Getting up from the table, Drakken made his way to the pay phone situated near the diner's restrooms.

Drakken sighed in disgust at the levels he had sunk as he fumbled for some loose change in his coat. As he struggled to amass a few quarters, he could not help but look back at his life up to the current time. Shunned by his college friends, he had plunged himself headfirst into the lifestyle of an evil genius. Much to his misfortune, however, he had found himself defeated at every turn by the daughter of the very man who scoffed at his ideas in college.

"James Timothy Possible."

How the name tore at Drakken's soul. A man he had once called his friend, a man who had been quite possibly Drakkens' only true friend, had mocked his genius. Sure, perhaps creating robot dates for the dance was a bit crazy, but the man once called Drew Lipsky had failed at securing any other possible dates for either himself or his friends. He had not wanted to fail them, and had spent days building the Bebe robots in time for the dance.

However, there was only one person Drakken truly despised. Not Kim Possible, nor Doctor Possible. At least with them Drakken could call a temporary peace and celebrate something like Christmas. Drakken knew, deep down, he'would rather not be enemies with his old friend, but that was not to be, what with the paths they had both chosen. Professor Dementor on the other hand; oh, how Drakken hated him with every fiber of his being.

Ever since becoming a mad scientist, Drakken had found Dementor thwarting his schemes to further his own. Long before Kim Possible had even heard of Drakken and foiled his nano-tick scheme, Professor Dementor had been foiling schemes all his own.

For one, Dementor had better resources to work with. Being the son of a billionaire entitled Dementor to much better funding than Drakken could ever hope for, thus Dementor always bought the best thugs Hench Co. could offer, leaving Drakken with the worst of the worst.

However, that had changed the day Drakken met Shego. She had arrived at his island lair looking for work, evil work, and Drakken had been more than willing to oblige. Yet, for all her skill, she never asked for any more cash than Drakken's worthless henchman. Quickly, she turned the tide for Drakken. Between Shego's skills in many fields and her unique powers, Drakken had finally gotten an edge over Dementor. Still, Dementor remained a thorn in Drakken's side. Now Drakken stood, on the verge of confronting his rival once more.

Finally, having the change required, Drakken reached for the phone. End even in that one motion, Drakken reflected on a past failure: his inability to even use the teleportal device he had stolen from Professor Dementor a few months back. Pushing that memory away, Drakken punched in a number, listening intently as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Drakken sighed. "Ed?"

"Seriously," replied the overly bombastic voice of Drakken's cousin.

"Oh, not now," Drakken said solemnly. "I guess I got a wrong number... Would just be my luck..."

"Dude, you just need to chill out," Ed replied. "I mean, seriously, if you wanted to talk to your mom, you got the right number. Momma Lipsky bailed me out of jail after that Doomvee incident you and me were in. I'm just over at her house, trying to pay her back and helping her get her car fixed."

"Shego and I tried to get you out of jail when we escaped," Drakken responded. "But I botched that up to."

"Dude, you did your best; that's all that matters. Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Thanks, Ed. Can you put Mother on the line?"

"No prob, bro. Catch you later."

Drakken listened to the silence as he waited for his mother to get the phone. He could feel a small grin creeping across his face. _Good old Ed..._

"Drewbie?" Momma Lipsky suddenly said. "Eddie said you're feeling blue."

"Look it to..." Remembering how an experiment had given him a blue complexion, Drakken sighed at the notion of another failure. "Mother, I'm doing horrible with my job..."

"Oh no! Your talk radio career is failing apart?"

"Yes." Drakken bit his tongue. He never wanted to tell his mother that he had grown up to be a mad scientist. It may have been what he wanted in the end, but it would break her heart. Now he was lying to her. It did not do his heart any favors either. "I can't get anything done right."

"Now, Drew," Momma Lipsky began, her tone becoming more serious. "You know it doesn't matter in the end. You're trying your best."

"That's what Ed said..."

"Ed's a smart boy, just like you."

Drakken recalled the Etch-a-Sketch incident. "I think I'd have to disagree, Mother..."

Momma Lipsky was quiet for a moment, but continued as best she could. "Son, I know you have your quirks. We all do. But that's life. It's what you do despite those quirks that matters. Listen, Drew... you're helping people, helping them through their problems with your talk radio station. And for that, I'm so very proud of you."

Drakken felt a small tear run down his face, past a scar long ago gained from a confrontation with Professor Dementor. She was proud, proud of his lies. It just was not right. "Mother, what if I told you..."

"Drew?"

"It's nothing, Mother. Thank you."

"Drew, No matter what you choose to do in life, I want you to be happy."

Drakken felt his heart stop for a moment. _She... she knows._

"And if what you want to do in life is marry that Shego woman you're living with, that's okay by me. Be nice if you two were legally together, you know. Bye, Drewbie. I love you."

"Bye, Mother. Love you too." Drakken's breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his mother hang up on her side of the line. _Phew, she doesn't know I'm a mad scientist, that's goo- I told her we were just business partners!_

* * *

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Shego's mouth. So long had it been that she could see the city of her birth without the distractions of saving the world or going against it. Looking out the window at the buildings across the street, watching the general hustle and bustle of the Go City community, she tried ever-so hard to savor the moment, knowing it would not last.

She was right. Shego could felt it, the unnerving notion that someone was nearby her, maintaining their uneasy and quiet presence. Shego turned to confront Drakken, only to find a little girl, roughly the age of twelve and with her hair pulled back in two pigtails, standing by the table. Shego's brow ruffled slightly, as if she were trying to remember where she had seen this kid before. She seemed familiar enough.

"Hi," the little girl said softly. "My name's Kate. You're Shego, aren't you?"

_Wonderful disguise,_ Shego frowned. _Couldn't even fool a kid..._

Kate continued. "I, uh, just wanted to thank you."

Now Shego was generally confused. "For what?"

"When you and your brothers were fighting that bird guy... Aviator or something, I was watchin'. But... I wasn't watchin' the road. A car was gonna hit me, and you... you left the fight to save me."

Shego's eyes went wide. Now she remembered the girl clear as day. Out of the corner of her eye, Shego had seen the car coming and had ran as fast as she could, pushing the girl to safety.

"So, uh," Kate continued, "I never got to say thanks." She leapt up and hugged Shego. "You're my hero. I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

Shego bit her lip and feigned the best happy-go-luck smile she could. "Please don't wish that," she whispered so lightly even the child could not hear it.

Kate let go of the hug and ran back to her parents at their booth, happy as could be.

Shego slumped back into the booth and reached for her tea, trying desperately to shake the cold feeling that encircled her heart.

"That was.. beautiful," Drakken said, wiping away a few loose tears as he returned. "Simply beautiful."

Shego could hear it in Drakken's voice. No sarcasm, all honesty. It was his way, not hers. "Shut up," Shego answered, looking away and taking a small sip of her tea. Its flavor settled in her mouth and Shego realized she was hardly in the mood for any more of it. She quickly stood and made her way to the cashier and paid. Stepping out the door and back onto the street, Shego waited for Drakken to catch up.

"This town is full of surprises," Drakken said, catching his breath. "First your brothers don't know you work for me, and neither did that kid... Did they cut this place off from the rest of the world or something?"

Shego took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "Go City doesn't play by the rest of the world's rules. The heroes are always good, the villains are always stupid, and the citizens are always in need of saving. I don't fall under any of those categories, now do I? That's why I never fit in." Shego paused. "Now, let's just get this stupid mission over with..." Shego began walking.

Drakken knew this would be a downer of a day if he did not do something, anything, to break the series of depressing events thus far. "You know, we're gonna need codenames..."

Shego stopped. "What?"

"I mean... we're practically secret agents!"

"Not with you screaming it out like that."

"Now that's the Shego I know," Drakken said. "The trademark wit has returned."

"Right.." Shego replied. "Anyway, let's get going."

The duo began making their way down the street, heading for the precise coordinates that Doctor Director had given them.

"So, uh, how does Double-O D sound?"

"No," Shego answered. "Just no."

Suddenly, Shego stopped. She grabbed hold of Drakken by the wrist and darted into the street. In one swift motion, she flung open a manhole cover and tossed the good doctor into the sewer. Shego then followed, closing the manhole on her way down.

"You could have warned me we were at the right spot!" Drakken complained as he wiped the sewage off his trench coat. "Now look what you did to my coat!"

Shego cast hers aside, standing in her trademark costume of Team Go, the black and green a sharp contrast to each other. "The stealth's over, Doctor D. Now we go in and bust some heads." Shego turned to the brick-lined sewer wall. "Now where is it?"

"I believe it was on the other side, Shego," Drakken said, removing his ruined coat, standing in his trademark blue lab coat and black gloves.

"Nope, found it." Shego pressed in one of the bricks and the wall slid open, revealing a hidden passageway.

"Wrong again," Drakken said to himself, frowning. "No surprise there."

Thus Doctor Drakken and Shego stepped into the well-hidden lab, prepared to face whatever would come their way.


	2. Go Gone Bad

Professor Dementor had never been a patient man. The red clad madman knew it, though he tolerated such a short coming. Years ago, he had been working on a formula that could have very well have granted him total control over the world's populace. However, Dementor's impatience had led to it quite literally blowing up in his face, forever cursing him with a yellow complexion of skin. Undeterred, he had not let that faze him. He still pressed on with his goals of world domination.

It did not mean he was any more of a patient man than before, though. That lead Dementor to his current lot at life; he was at his wit's end. It had been two days since he had taken the research lab's staff hostage, and there was still no payoff.

"Doctor Orvil," Dementor said to the hostage currently hunched over a table of his work. "It out of the kindness of my heart, the very small sliver of it that still remains, that you are still free to conduct research on the projects that have gone on here for years. But I am not known for my patience. Have you finally found a way to make that blasted artifact useful?"

Gregory Orvil, his auburn hair ruffled and still wearing his lab coat, turned to Dementor. "Why should I even hurry along for you anyway?"

"Excuse me?" Dementor asked in surprise, raising his voice in protest.

Orvil leaned in close to Dementor, his eyes meeting his. "You and I both know that when I finish my research, the end results being the very reason you came here, that I'm worth nothing to you. And I've already seen what you've done to the other hostages."

"I've told you once and I've told you twice," Dementor hissed. "I had no hand in their deaths."

"Then tell me this," Orvil sneered, "who was able to get into that room, kill off your guards, and then start killing the hostages?"

"Why do you think I've had this lab secured by my best men?" Dementor shouted. "Believe me, if there is some homicidal intruder running around this facility, he won't be able to get in here."

"You moved all but one of your thugs here?" Orvil questioned. "You don't care if the rest of the hostages are killed?"

"I may be a gentleman, Orvil, thus I would never kill hostages by my own hands, but that doesn't mean I have any reason to protect them at the cost of my own life."

"But you saw how this intruder slaughtered your own men. what makes you think any of them can protect you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Dementor continued, a deep grin covering his face. "That is why I have my new bodyguard, isn't that right?"

From the shadows a man stepped forth. "Indeed it is, Professor Dementor."

* * *

Shego's eyes darted around the hallway, scanning over all its doors. "Now if we were evil super criminals, and we are, where would we hold the hostages?"

"We've never actually taken all that many hostages now that I think about it," Drakken said quite suddenly.

"What?"

"No, really. Save for that incident at that video game factory, we've never bothered to take hostages. And even then, there were only two to take that time."

Shego sighed. "And what deep and overly philosophical revelation is this supposed to dawn upon me?"

"Not a thing!"

"God, you are so random," Shego said. "Now, again, where would we keep a large number of hostages if we had any?"

"Never gave it any thought, actually," Drakken answered.

"And why does this surprise me? Okay, fine. Where would Dementor keep them?"

"That's easy. He's always had a fondness for chaining them up and tossing them into a conference hall. And if the building didn't have one, he just left them in a hallway or something."

"And you've known that pertinent sort of info and didn't bring it up earlier?"

Drakken said nothing, just looking away. _Well, if I had said anything of my own accord, it would have been wrong. That's just how it is. That's life._

Shego shook her head, walking off. "Thus ends another episode of wasting time with the absent-minded professor."

Drakken's eyes looked up towards Shego, drawn by the sound of her voice, or more specifically the sarcasm evident in it. Drakken knew he should have grown used to it by now, but it was simply beginning to eat away at him. He bit his lower lip and slammed his fist into the wall by his side, restraining whatever anger he could.

"What was that?" Shego asked as she turned at the sound of flesh striking metal.

Drakken's face instantly took on an expression of surprise. "Uh, heh, there was a bug."

"Whatever." Shego turned her attention back to the hostages, trying to concentrate on remembering the layout of the lab that Doctor Director had shown her. _I just had to try and memorize it. 'Oh, I can do anything.'_ Shego shook her head. _Of all the catchphrases I could have used off the top of my head, that one just had to be it..._ Shego's mind wandered, recalling the dozen or more fights she had had with Kim Possible. Win or lose, Shego had always enjoyed them. The thrill of the battle, the joy of finding an opponent that could bring the best out of her and vice-versa. _Maybe if we're lucky, little Kimmie will show up and think we're the bad guys. I could use a bit of a workout..._

Shego's inner monologue abruptly came to an end when she and Drakken swung open the door's to the research laboratory's conference hall.

"Oh my God," Drakken whispered, aghast at what he saw.

There were several hostages still blindfolded and gagged, chained to the legs of the conference's halls desk. However, there was also a pile of them in the room's corner; quiet and still.

"Dementor," Drakken hissed, his mood slowly changing. "He'd stoop so low?"

"What would he gain by killing them?" Shego whispered.

"Hey!"

Shego, alerted by the sound of an unfamiliar voice, turned her gaze toward the source of it. The hostages, some dead, some alive, weren't the only occupants of the room. One of the gray clad thugs that Dementor was always known to employ was there as well.

"Excuse me a sec, doc," Shego said. "Let me just take care of this."

"Dementor, I need backup!" the thug shouted into his radio. "Anytime no-" He was cut off as Shego caught him across the face with a jumping kick, knocking him out.

"What is going on?" Dementor's voice shouted through the radio as it hit the floor. "Answer me!"

Drakken picked up the radio. "It's me, old foe."

"Drakken? This lab is mine to ransack! Go find your own!"

"I'm not here to steal anything," Drakken answered.

"Hold on a second," Dementor replied. Several minutes of silence followed. "You idiot, you're off by nearly a week!"

"What?"

"Today is April 6th!"

Drakken shook his head and composed himself. "Oh, this is no joke, Dementor. I'm very disappointed in you, you know."

"What are you taking about?"

"Killing the hostages, of course. First rule of super villainy: hostages are not to be harmed, only arch-nemesis heroes."

"Don't talk down to me!" Dementor shouted. "I know that handbook like the back of my hand! You've never gotten past the first chapter!"

"Yeah, well, at least science gone awry worked out for my looks! Blue is so much better than yellow!"

"Yeah, well, your momma's so fat-"

"Nobody insults Momma Lipsky!" Drakken smashed the radio on the floor.

"Oh, I'm gonna need aspirin after listening to that," Shego said, shaking her head. "What were you thinking, letting him know we're here?"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Oh, good work, Double-O D! So much for stealth!"

Drakken looked away.

"Let's just free the remaining hostages and go catch Dementor." Shego's hands lit up, encased in emerald energy. Using her clawed gloves, she tore through the chains that ensnared the hostages; she then proceeded to take off the blindfolds and gags.

"Oh, thank you, Shego," one of the hostages said, a man in his late-twenties. "We can always count on Team Go."

"What is it with this town?" Drakken cried in the back.

"Is that a new member?" another hostage, this one a middle-aged lady, asked as she saw Drakken.

"Uh, yeah," Shego replied. "That's... uh... Bluego."

The old lady ran up to Drakken and hugged him. "Thank you, kind sir. But, well... you might want to get another color. Blue is Hego's color."

Drakken patted her on the shoulder with much hesitation. "That's... quite all right, miss. And thanks for the tip. Now, uh, all of you, please take the door on the left and follow the hallway until you've gotten out of here."

The hostages began filing out the door, through the hallway, eventually making their way into the sewers. The hostages were free, leaving Drakken and Shego.

"Oh, that was so beautiful," Shego said coyly, feigning a tear or two.

"Hah hah, very funny," Drakken replied. "Can we talk about more important things, Shego? Dementor never was one to just go and kill hostages..."

"It doesn't make any sense," Shego answered. "And you saw all the hostages we freed. Janitors, errand boys, desk clerks... not a scientist among them."

Drakken looked over the pile of the dead, holding his nose. "Judging from their clothes, I'd say those people were the scientists around here. Something isn't right..."

"First smart thing you've said all day, Doctor D."

Drakken scowled.

* * *

"Well, Orvil," Dementor cackled. "It looks like we won't be needing you anymore."

"What?" Orvil backed away from the mad scientist.

"We won't be needing you to continue your research on a power source any longer," Dementor explained. "Doctor Drakken is here, and he has brought the answer to my needs."

"You can't just tie me up and throw me in some closet!" Orvil shouted. "This research is my life!"

"Ah, a man with a love of science!" Dementor beamed. "You impress me, Orvil. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't need your project to be finished any longer-"

"What if I told you I could alter the project to help you in other ways?" Orvil said, cutting Dementor off.

"Well, then you still have some use. Very well, you may continue your work."

"Thank you, Professor Dementor," Orvil said as he returned to his work station.

Dementor walked away from Orvil and his experiment, returning to the other side of the laboratory where his henchmen were huddled together.

"Do you really think Orvil can make this project work for us?" Dementor's bodyguard asked.

"Oh yes," Dementor answered. "But for now I want you to take care of Drakken and Shego. Bring them to me."

"But what about the other intruder? What if they show up here while I'm away?"

"A chance I'm willing to take. Listen, my friend, you don't become a success without taking risks. Now please bring me Drakken and Shego."

"Yes, sir." The bodyguard made his way out of the room, heading off to confront Drakken and Shego.

"And just in case you do not succeed..." Dementor signaled for one of his thugs to come over. "Thug Twenty-One-"

"The name's David, sir."

"Thug Twenty-One, I need you go take one of our hover cars and run a little errand for me."

* * *

"You know," Drakken said. "It's quite distressing that we still don't even know what was going on at this lab in the first place... You'd think Doctor Director of all people would have some info..."

"Yay for double secret cover-ups and classified information," Shego replied as she made her way down the hall. "This place is more secretive than Area 51-"

"Well, everyone knows what's at Area 51," Drakken spoke up. "And now poor Commodore Puddles is stuck there..." Drakken felt a small tear roll down his face. Oh sure, he never could make time to walk the dog, but he had loved it so. "Poor Puddles..."

"Well, you're the one who used that ray to turn Puddles into a giant and tried to invade Area 51," Shego reprimanded. "No wonder all those scientists there wanted to perform tests on him."

"We should have rescued him..."

"Oh, I would've if I could've, but you had to go and steal that UFO and end up being abducted by aliens. Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was trying to steal another UFO and go rescue you?"

"A story for another time," Drakken replied. "Just another failure..."

Shego stopped.

"What's wrong?" Drakken asked.

"Someone's coming."

Drakken could hear it as well. But it did not sound like a someone. To him it sounded like a freight train was tearing through wall after wall, heading their way. "What the-"

Drakken was cut off as a figure tore through the wall before him, sending both he and Shego flying. They hit the floor hard, rubble from the demolished wall falling around them.

"Well," a voice said. "I guess I should have expected to run into you when I signed up to be Dementor's right-hand man."

Shego shook her head as she pulled herself up from the floor. Out of her eye she saw something that made her heart stop. A hand encased in a blue glow. She quickly turned and saw the visage of her attacker.

"Hello, sis," Hego said. "Long time no see."

* * *

David Anderson sighed. He knew it should not have bothered him, he knew he should have been over it by now, but no matter how many times it happened, it still hurt him deeply.

_Why can't Dementor just remember my name?_

He had not trained so much in his life, worked so hard in the Hench Co. training facilities, just to end up some nameless thug, forced to live by recognition by way of a number. Had he?

David knew he wanted more, but he shelved those desires. Dementor was one of the best, that was what Jack Hench had told him when he had been sent off to work with Dementor. Well, that and being told that Dementor was the best paying evil employer Hench Co. had ever dealt with.

So David sighed once more, realizing that he could tolerate being forever remembered as simply Thug Twenty-One. Well, at least as long as the pay was good and plentiful.

Thug Twenty-One gave up on his introspection, the house of one Mrs. Lipsky came into sight. He silently parked the hover car as close as he could and stepped out of the vehicle. He made his way to the closest window and saw Mrs. Lipsky at her kitchen table. Thug Twenty-One braced himself and dived through the window.

* * *

Shego could not help but remember her brother's face from long ago. It was a distant memory, nonetheless it remained clear in her mind. Team Go had just foiled the plans of their arch-foe, Aviarius, and the villain was being sent off to jail once again. That series of events had happened many a time during her days as a crime fighter, but one thing always stood out. Hego's face. After every victory on the behalf of Go City, Hego had worn that smile. A sugary sweet smile that, as far as Shego was concerned, was the epitome of all that was good in the world. It had always made her sick to her stomach to see it.

However, looking upon Hego now, Shego almost missed that feeling. Gone was the friendly smile, gone the hopeful expression. Hego was cold and distant, an ugly fire burning in his eyes- one of anger and disdain. The only thing that was the same was his blue variant of Shego's costume.

"Oh, what's this?" Hego asked. "Is the cranky smart mouth finally speechless?"

"Ah, you forget!" Drakken replied. "She's a cranky smart mouth prone to excessive violence!"

Shego made no motion to move.

"Ah... Shego..." Drakken stammered. "Now would be a really good time for some of that excessive violence..."

"What's the matter?" Hego asked his sister. "Don't have it in you to attack your own blood? You seemed so full of vigor, so sure of yourself when you went after us back at Aviarius'..."

Shego still made no move, nor said anything.

Drakken knew why. Out of all the people involved in the incident at Aviarius' lair, he had been the only one to see what Shego had done. She had turned on her brothers, taking the Go Crystal and all their powers for herself. Then she had thrown the fight to Kim Possible so that the crystal would be destroyed, the powers returned to its rightful owners. She had proven she was evil, thus forcing her brothers away, yet she could not betray them. Not completely. Drakken recalled exactly what he had said after they had escaped. _'You practically gave it to her. You really don't have it in you to betray them, do you?'_ It was then that Drakken understood.

"Aw, come on," Hego mocked, standing before the silent Shego. "No witty comeback? No violent outburst? No little 'I'm evil, not you. Do I make myself clear?' rant? No? Fine."

Hego's hands lit up with blue energy, and he struck Shego across the face with all his might. Her body, under the impact's command, flew away from Hego, slamming her into the far wall.

Drakken had seen enough. He began rolling up his sleeves. "If it's a fight you wan-"

In one quick motion, Hego spun around and grabbed Drakken by the collar of his lab coat. Then he slammed Drakken against the wall. "Oh, I do, but I seriously doubt you are the one who can fulfill such a desire."

Shego shook her head as she stood. She wiped away the hot blood that dribbled down her mouth. Oh, she knew Hego had always been strong, but that had been her first experience of being on the receiving end of his strength.

_What is he doing here?_

She could not figure it out. He, the paragon of virtue, working for Dementor. Why would he do that? Shego did not know, but the one thing she did know was that she could not fight him. Oh, she wanted to. Every evil instinct in her body demanded that she tear him apart. Still, she could not. He was her brother. He was family.

"Come on, Shego," Hego said, looking over his shoulder. "Don't give me that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. It's so unlike you."

Shego stood up and braced herself against the wall. Her head still ringing from that one punch, she forced herself to stay up on her feet. "I don't want to fight you."

Hego dropped Drakken to the floor and turned. Then he laughed. "Don't want to fight me? You can't fight your own brother? This from little miss 'I am evil!'"

"I am evil," Shego replied. "I've even taken the test to prove it."

"It's true," Drakken said, shying away. "Hench Co. tests never lie... or so they say. Going by their test, I'm a fairly decent fellow, so I've decided to take their results with a grain or two of salt."

Shego bit her lip in frustration. "Not helping... I am evil!"

"No, I am," Hego replied. "It takes someone truly evil to beat the living crap out of their own sibling... and it doesn't seem you have the stones to do it. But I do."

Proving his point, Hego slammed into Shego, throwing her up and over his shoulders and onto to the cold hallway floor.

"Wait..." Shego coughed as she forced herself to stand. "You're helping Dementor... and he killed those hostages? Did he have you do that?"

Hego stepped back. "I... I..."

"Blast it!" Shego yelled, her patience finally lost. "Answer me! Did you kill them or not? Did you? Answer me!"

Hego lied. "Of course I did. I'm bad to the bone while you... you're just washed up. Maybe you should just go back home and leave the villain stuff to me."

"I can't do that," Shego said. "I'm the black sheep of the family. You're the hero and I'll make sure you stay the hero, even if I have to beat it back into you!"

Shego's hands lit up with her Go Team Glow.

Hego frowned. "This is not how it is meant to be... but if I must prove to you which of us is the villain, so be it."

Hego's hands powered up as well, the blue light reflecting off his face, a sadistic grin covering it. Shego braced herself-

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Drakken shouted as he peeked his head from behind the overturned rubble.

Shego and Hego turned, their voices in unison. "Would you please be quiet!"

Drakken ducked out of sight, an emerald laser blast striking the rubble before him.

* * *

"You failed?"

Dementor could hardly remember a time when he had been so furious. Before him stood Thug Twenty-One. Battered and bruised with several teeth apparently knocked out, the man could barely stand.

"Are you telling me that you couldn't even capture an old lady?" Dementor hissed, turning his back on Thug Twenty-One. "It was a simple task to go and kidnap this Momma Lipsky."

"I tried, sir," Thug Twenty-One replied. "I did exactly what you said to do. I snuck in her house via the window and found her in the kitchen. But..."

"But what?" Dementor hissed, his patience tried.

"She and this guy with a mullet were having toast with margarine, and the guy, he was all like 'I can't believe it's not butter, seriously!' So I tried to kidnap the old lady and boom! The guy jumps up from the table, whipping a crowbar from out of nowhere, and... and then... things get foggy."

"That happens when you take a severe beating," Dementor said. "I figure all those knots on your head-"

"From the crowbar, I imagine," Thug Twenty-One replied. "And probably the spatula the Lipsky woman took out of a drawer."

"You've had a rough day."

"Can I take the rest of the day off?"

"Why, yes," Dementor answered. "In fact, your incompetence is going to let you take as many days off as you want. You're fired!"

"Aw, come one!"

"Wait..." Dementor continued. "That would mean I'd have to rename Thug Twenty-Two as Thug Twenty-One... Thug Twenty-Three would then become Thug Twenty-Two... and then- Oh, forget it, you're rehired!"

"Thank you sir." Thug Twenty-One began walking over to a chair to sit, only to collapse on the way.

"Oh, this is just sad," Doctor Orvil said as he stepped over the unconscious man. "You really can't hire good help, can you?"

"What do you want?" Dementor asked.

"To ask a question," Orvil answered.

"Your time would be better served completing the project than this trivial matter."

"Well, I was just curious... why did you want the Lipsky woman?"

"Simply put, I need what Drakken has... and she was to be the trade that would force him to give it to me. Drakken doesn't know that I had nothing to do with the murder of the hostages, so I was going to tell him that I would kill her if my demands were not met. Ah well. Now I'll just have to lie that I even have her hostage. No big."

"Pathetic," Orvil whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Orvil said as he turned away. "I'll be in the other room. I'll have the project finished soon."

"See that you do."

* * *

"Come on, Shego!" Drakken cheered from his corner of the hall. "Throw a Fireball! Quarter-Circle, Punch!"

Shego looked away from her brother. "What?"

"Ultra Road Fighter II Velocity!" Drakken replied. "Classic arcade game! So many quarters gone..."

"You really know how to butcher a serious moment, don't you?" Shego turned away from Drakken, only to see her brother charging directly at her.

Drakken turned away, hiding once more behind the rubble. "It's all I can do..."

Shego, meanwhile, dodged a punch from her brother, and delivered one of her own. It was then and only then that she was glad invulnerability had not been part-and-parcel with Hego's gift of super strength.

"Oh, I'm hurt," Hego said as he slammed into Shego, drilling her into the wall. "But I can assure you there is nothing you can do to truly hurt me. Not anymore." Hego's fingers gripped Shego across the face, tightening every few seconds.

Shego said nothing as she struggled in Hego's vice-like grip. He pulled her away from the wall, only to slam the back of her head into it once more. Shego gasped in pain as stars flashed before her eyes. Even through the pain was threatening to overwhelm her, all Shego could think of was the why? Why was Hego doing this? Why had he begun working for Dementor? Her thoughts, her emotions, were confused, contorted, and otherwise a wreck thanks to the situation at hand.

"Dementor... must... have put you under his control," she said, trying to talk despite the solid grip Hego had on her jaw. Shego hoped she spoke the truth, but she could hear it in her own voice. There was no confidence in her words, only desperate pleading for that to be the truth. "Some mind control machine, right?"

"No." Hego smiled, slamming Shego against the wall again. "How would he even go after me without knowing you and I were related? You've done awfully well keeping your heroic past a secret from the super villain community; ashamed of us, right? Am I getting closer?But no... I was the one who went to Dementor of my own free will."

Still in Hego's grip, her face obscured by his hand, Shego felt rage build up in her. "So that's it... Then I'm truly sorry."

Summoning up any power that she could, Shego let loose with an energy blast, hurling her brother across the room. Free from his grasp, Shego landed on her feet and braced herself for another attack.

Hego only smiled. "Good. There's still some fight in you, little sister. Now-"

Hego was cut off when a voice came over the miniature radio in his ear. "Hego," Dementor said. "There isn't any more need for violence. We have... a bargaining chip. Tell them that..."

Shego watched intently as Hego stood silent, his mind somewhere else. She considered attacking, but stopped when Hego spoke up once more.

"I suggest we do not continue. Dementor has a deal to make with Drakken."

"A deal?" Drakken questioned as he revealed himself from his hiding place.

"Yes," Hego answered. "You two will turn yourself in, or else your dear Momma Lipsky will be killed."

Drakken's eyes went wide. "He wouldn't dare."

"You have exactly one minute to decide."

Drakken walked over to Shego. "Shego..."

"No way," Shego answered, not even letting the question be asked. "I have this little family crisis to finish."

"But it's my mother!" Drakken pleaded, dropping to his knees. "Shego!"

Shego looked down at her employer as he begged. Slowly, very slowly, the emerald energy dissipated from her hands. She mentally kicked herself for her spur-of-the-moment comment. For all her evil nature, the very nature that she loved, she could not let Drakken's mother be killed. "I'm sorry, Doctor D." She looked at Hego. "I give up."

Hego smiled as he tore into the wall, ripping out two strips of metal with his super strength. "Excellent." He bent the strips of metal around Drakken and Shego's wrists, keeping their arms pinned behind their backs. "Now then... let's go see the good professor."

* * *

Professor Dementor cackled as he saw Hego bringing in Drakken and Shego. "Excellent! You've done me proud, Hego!"

"I aim to please," the blue costumed hero-turned-villain answered.

"Release my mother!" Drakken rasped, his tone consumed by anger.

"Soon, soon," Dementor replied. "But first, you will give me what I want."

"And that is?" Drakken asked. "Wait... You want my Cocoa Moo recipe, don't you? Never!"

"No, I do not," Dementor replied. "You'll know what I want soon enough. Hego, my friend, show them what this research lab has been working on."

Obeying his master, Hego walked over to the other side of the room. He hit a switch on the wall; under that command the wall began to slide down into the floor, revealing a hidden room. Once the false wall had opened, the device Dementor had spoke of lay revealed. The machine, simply enough, was nothing more than a giant cannon with a tread device to support it.

"That, my dear foes," Dementor said. "Is the Go Cannon."

"Go Cannon?" Shego asked.

"Yes." Dementor continued to rant, his voicing raising in his own trademark way. "You see, the government was quite intrigued by the emergence of Team Go... You more than any of your brothers, Shego."

"Why's that?"

"While your brothers had typical powers like super strength, duplication and mass control, it was your power that caught their eyes. Simple or not, your ability to fire destructive energy in limitless quantities got their attention. The higher-ups and big wig bureaucrats could only imagine how useful that sort of power, on a large scale, could be for military efforts. Thus they began building the Go Cannon in secret."

Drakken had his own questions to ask. "If that's true, how could you even know about it?"

"Why, a little blue bird whispered it in my ear." Dementor smiled.

"Hego, how could you?" yelled Shego.

"Hey, I needed to give Dementor some incentive to let me join him," answered Hego. "Info like that can get you far."

"Okay..." Shego said. "But how did you even know? The rest of Team Go didn't..."

"Oh, that's because I supplied the military with the power source that they tried to originally use for the Go Cannon," Hego replied. "The one that failed Dementor and I."

Hego pointed to the Go Cannon. Drakken and Shego followed the trail of the index finger, and then they saw it. Stationed on the back of the Go Cannon was a bright light that obscured an object unfamiliar to Drakken. Shego, however, recognized it.

"The Go Comet..."

"Yes," said Hego. "I gave the government the remains of the very comet that granted you, me and the others our powers."

"Why?"

Hego said nothing.

"It matters not," interrupted Dementor as he stepped into the conversation. "The comet itself has proved difficult to utilize. Over the years, its radiation has weakened. Neither the scientists who worked here, nor even myself could extract enough green energy from it to power the Go Cannon."

"And that's why you killed them?" asked Drakken.

"Believe what you want. But nonetheless I have to thank you for coming here, Drakken. You've brought me the power source that will fuel the Go Cannon, and thus allow me to bring this world to its knees!"

"What are you talking about?"

Shego knew. "He means me."


	3. Unwanted Answers

Orvil smiled feverishly as he wiped the sweat from his brow, careful not to knock his glasses to the floor. Before him, on his desk, lay a fragment of the Go Comet. The shard, only a half-inch in diameter, illuminated the room. With great care, Orvil lifted the shard off the table and placed it over a small lit flame. Slowly it began to melt, the multicolored drops falling into a vial.

When the shard was no more, the test tube filled with multi-colored goodness, Orvil turned the burner off and took the vial. Taking a needle syringe out from his desk, Orvil poured the liquid comet into it. Looking at the needle, Orvil smiled.

"A toast to science."

Orvil jammed the needle into his arm, injecting the liquid into his bloodstream. He winced in pain for mere moments, only to smile.

"Success or failure? Let's find out..."

* * *

Professor Dementor could finally relax. After all, things were finally going his way. Shego was currently being strapped into the Go Cannon, her hands being locked into the weapon. He finally had the power source required to use such a machine.

"Isn't it lovely, Drakken?" asked Dementor, turning to confront the bound and captured mad scientist. "For the longest time, Shego has been the one thing that you had over me, yet here I stand with my very own former super hero as a bodyguard, and your former super hero benefiting my designs."

Drakken said nothing, looking away.

"Yes," continued Dementor. "Wallow in your failure. I don't know who sent you or why you'd even care to try and stop my goals for noble purposes, but I don't care. You've done your job, helping to bring my plan to fruition. And when the world is witness to the power of this weapon, it will all fall into place. I shall own this world. Not you! Me!"

* * *

Hego said nothing as he locked in the gauntlets around Shego's wrists, securing her hands inside the Go Cannon's generator. His job completed, Hego turned to leave, only to be drawn back by unexpected words.

"Why are you doing this?"

Hego turned to face his sister. "If I told you, nothing would be right."

"What are you talking about?"

Hego walked away, leaving Shego in unanswered silence.

* * *

"Well, Drakken, I think it's time I left you to sulk in silence. I have a weapon to test."

Dementor smiled as he made his way to the Go Cannon, sitting down in its control booth, the wicked grin spreading from one side of his face to another. Quickly, he flicked several switches and the machine began to hum to life.

It was then that Shego could feel it begin. Her hands, still encased in the Go Cannon, went numb. The sensation was brief, however, replaced with the feeling of pins and needles. Shego shook her head, feeling her body's energy come alive under the machine's powers, only for it to be siphoned away and converted. A wave of nausea swept over her as the procedure was completed.

Filled with the power necessary to complete it's sole purpose for being created, the Go Cannon fired. From its dreaded maw came an unearthly force. Tenfold the size and power of any blast Shego herself had mustered, the beam tore through wall after wall, leaving behind nothing but the burned edges of metal.

"Excellent!" Dementor laughed, powering down the weapon. "And that... that was merely on the lowest setting."

"You got what you wanted!" Drakken suddenly shouted. "Now, I demand you let my mother and us go!"

"Mother?" said Dementor, slightly befuddled.

"Remember?" Hego whispered in his ear. "You lied about holding her hostage."

"Oh, right," Dementor replied. "Well, Drakken, I have some... amusing news for you."

"What?"

"I never held your mother hostage."

Drakken's eyes flared with rage. "What?"

"Once again, old friend, I've managed to trick you. Not hard at all, really."

"How could you lie?"

"Oh, come on!" Dementor screamed. "I'm a bad man..."

"Well, I'm more badder than you!"

Shego looked at Drakken from across the room, raising an eyebrow in the process. "More badder?"

"Don't start with me, Shego! I'm on a roll! I'm so more badder than you... I stole a wheelchair!"

Dementor bit his lower lip, his hands rolling into fists. "And I'm so more badder I got a badge from the Boy Scouts saying I was more badder than you!"

"That was lame," Drakken replied. "But nonetheless... I'm so more badder than you that I'll go back on my surrender." Drakken grinned. "Shego?"

"With pleasure." Shego's hands lit up with energy, this time of her own accord, and she tore through the frame of the Go Cannon. Free at least, she smiled. "You really didn't think you could hold me if I wanted to be free, did you? All bets are off."

"Thugs one through twenty-two, attack!" Dementor shouted.

Shego braced herself as the mass of gray suited men came her way. She fired off a blast that knocked a half-dozen of her adversaries back and knocking them out. The others stopped.

"Let's see," Shego mused, her confidence and bravado booming as usual. "In less than a second, I just took out nearly half of you boys. Do you really want to go down this road? Is it really worth it?"

Thug Ten spoke. "Well, our paychecks come in this weekend. It would only be fair if we worked for them."

"Have it your way." Shego fired off two more large-scale blasts, taking out the rest of the thugs.

"Good help is so hard to find, isn't it?" laughed Drakken.

Dementor was quick with a retort. "Ah, but its always one-of-a-kind. Hego!"

Hego said nothing. He powered up and ran at Shego, looking her dead in the eyes. "This how it was always meant to be, sis. You fighting me for the good of all."

Shego returned his stare, their eyes deadlocked. "I told you once... I'm evil. I'm not doing this for the good of all... I'm doing this for me."

Shego fired off a blast at her brother, but he was ready. Slamming his fists into the ground, Hego quickly pulled up a slab of the flooring and used it to shield himself, the blast simply dissipating against the metal. Reacting on instinct, Hego hefted the slab of flooring up and flung it at his sister.

Prepared, Shego back flipped up and over the projectile. Landing once more on her feet, she leapt at Hego, a spinning kick catching him square across the face.

* * *

Drakken and Dementor watched intently as the fight progressed at a rapid pace.

"I have no time for this," Dementor hissed as he pulled a gun of some sort from his red vest. He took aim at Shego.

That was the last straw for Drakken. Still shackled, he nonetheless slammed himself shoulder-first into Dementor, throwing his aim off. The gun fired, the laser blast merely striking the far wall.

"How dare you..." Dementor said, now aiming his gun at Drakken. "How dare you!"

Drakken backed away. "Shego!"

Quickly an emerald energy beam collided with Dementor's hand, throwing the gun far and across the room.

"Blast it!" Dementor howled, rolling up his sleeves, his hands balling into fists. "I surmise we'll be doing this the old fashioned way, Drakken. I know I could beat you with one hand behind my back, so you having both hands tied should make this all the easier!"

* * *

Shego ducked around one of her brother's punches and drilled her fist into his ribcage in return. Shego heard something crack and her brother stepped back.

"Such a shame invulnerability never was included with your super strength," Shego said as she caught Hego across the face with a right hook.

"Shego!"

Caught by the voice that had uttered her name, Shego turned to find Drakken at the mercy of a Dementor. Quickly, Shego fired off a plasma burst that tore the gun from Dementor's hands.

"You should never have taken your eyes off of me, sis!"

Before Shego knew it, Hego crashed into her and, gripping her around the neck, slammed Shego against the wall.

"Now," Hego hissed, his grip tightening as he slammed the back of Shego's head against the wall once more. "This is where the hero pulls a deus ex machina and saves the day!"

Her head aching, Shego vehemently answered back. "I told you! I'm the villai--" Shego's eyes went wide even as she was slammed against the wall a third time. "Wait... I get it now."

Hego paused. "What are you talking about?"

Shego smiled, ignoring her pain. "I know why you're doing this."

* * *

Drakken gasped in pain as Dementor's fists continued to rain down on his face. With his hands still tied behind his back, Drakken could make little offense- save for the occasional kicking of Dementor's shins. That, however, was going nowhere.

Which was why Drakken had spent the last minute or two of his beating trying to get his hands free.

_There is one way..._ Drakken winced at the thought.

His hands still bound close together, Drakken grasped his right thumb and ripped it out of its joint. He screamed in pain, but did not lose his window of opportunity.

Dementor was taken aback. "Now surely I haven't been hitting you hard enough to garner such a response..."

Quickly, Drakken slipped his right hand from its metal prison. "No, no, of course not. By the way, Dementor, did I mention to tell you how much your lying about kidnapping my mother set me off?"

Drakken swung his left fist at Dementor, the strip of metal Hego had used to imprison Drakken still upon it, knocking his fellow madman out.

"Nobody messed with my family... or pretends to... and gets away with it," Drakken said as he dusted off his blue coat. He then shoved his dislocated thumb back in place. Again, he screamed. "Mommy!"

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Hego rasped, still holding his sister against the wall.

"I have to admit," Shego replied. "It was quite a clever ploy. You went bad so I'd go good again, right?"

Hego looked away. "Yes. You left Team Go because I drove you crazy. I could see that much in your eyes back at that Possible kid's house. I figured if I joined your side of the world, my presence would annoy you so much again you'd go back to Team Go just to get away from me again."

Hego's grip all but vanished, leaving Shego to land on her feet.

"I guess I was wrong," continued Hego, looking away. "You really are evil."

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You should be!" Hego shouted, his voice suddenly raising by several octaves. "Do you have any idea how your leaving messed up our family?"

"I..."

"The twins grow more withdrawn with each day, Mego grows depressed at the mere mention of your name and I... I... I disbanded the team."

Shego looked away, her arms wrapped around herself, her hands gripping her elbows in an attempt to seal herself away from the rest of the world. "I knew all that."

"And you didn't care, of course."

"Of course I cared!" It was now Shego's turn to snap. "Do you think I wanted to hurt you all? Sure, yes, you all had a habit of driving me a bit crazy, but that doesn't change the fact that you're all my family!"

"That explains why you attacked us at Aviarius' lair the last time you were in this city."

Shego was taken back by Hego's sarcasm; his attitude was beginning to mirroring her own. "Even after I resigned, told you I enjoyed being evil, you didn't just move on. I had to prove I wasn't worth worrying about. And I did... I read in the papers about you bringing Team Go back together after that incident at Aviarius'. You'd finally forgotten about me and moved on."

Hego shook his head. "That's not true."

"Oh, I think I noticed," Shego replied, her sarcasm biting as well. "This whole 'If I go bad, she'll go good' incident kinda proves that one."

"It's not just that... The twins and Mego- in his own way- still miss you. They voted to keep the Go Tower's entrance set to recognize your Go Team Glow so you could come back if you wanted. So did I, to be quite honest."

Shego turned around, keeping her back to her brother, trying desperately to hide the stray tears that slowly made their way down her face. She closed her eyes and wiped them away. "Let go of the past, please..."

Hego placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's not the past I want back... just my family."

"The team is better off without me," Shego said, turning around and knocking her brother's hand away. "It was your idea we use our powers for good! And like a good little soldier I did, each and every day! And you had to correct me constantly! 'Oh, you shouldn't have been so rash in that fight with Nogo. A hostage could have been hurt.' 'Sis, pick up the pace or Aviarius may get away.' 'C'mon, we can't let Countdown get away or the city could suffer.' Do you have any idea how much pressure was on my shoulders?"

"The weight of the world was on all our shoulders--"

Shego cut her brother off. "Yes, but at least you could stand it! I wasn't cut out for that line of work! One little mistake, one failure, and someone would have died because of my faults!"

"So you leave us to work for a guy out to take over the world?"

"Hey, look at the world," Shego shot back. "Drakken doesn't have a hot track record of success. At least now the pressure is gone. I fail, I accomplish nothing, and the world is better for it. And he and I can do nothing but fail!"

* * *

Across the room, Drakken tried desperately to shut out the conversation between Shego and Hego, but it was too late.

"And he and I can do nothing but fail!"

Drakken stopped listening, forcing himself to ignore the remainder of the conversation taking place between Shego and Hego. He slumped down to his knees, felling. _I know... God, I know... All I'm good at is failure..._

* * *

"And you know what? I'm happier with Drakken's failures than Team Go's success. Even with each failure and every moment of anger between us, he and I get along... God knows on some fundamental level the average eye can't see. Hego, I'm happy. Why can't you be?"

Hego slammed his fist into the wall, his super strength tearing through it like paper. "Because I miss my family!"

Shego's claws lit up with energy and she tore through the wall with her fist as well. "Oh, look at me, I can ruin a wall with my anger. Move on!"

"I can't!"

Shego put her hand on her brother's shoulder, much as he had done to her earlier. "The Hego I knew was too strong to be ruled by his emotions this badly. Please... move on."

Hego closed his eyes. "All right."

Hego hugged his sister, tears rolling down his eyes and over his mask. After a few minutes, he let go.

The moment gone, Shego returned to her old self. "All right, now I have a question that still needs an answer: Why did you give the government the Go Comet?"

Hego, no longer evil nor broken down and miserable, his heroic stature returned, answered. "It was the only way I could keep Team Go alive. After our debut, I was working at Bueno Nacho when I was approached by some secret agent women with an eye patch. She told me that she knew everything about Team Go, and that if I didn't give her the comet, she would make it her life's mission to shut us down. I had no choice."

"An eye patch?" Shego's eyes went wide. "Doctor Director lied to Drakken and me..."

"What?"

"Global Justice started this project, and they sent me and Drakken in to clean it up for them!" Shego body shook with rage, her hands lighting up involuntarily with power. "She used us!" Shego bit her lip, attempting to reel herself in. Finally, she was able to come under control again. "One last question, Hego."

"Yes?"

"Professor Dementor always abided by the Super Villain Handbook... and I know you wouldn't have done it. So why were all those scientists dead?"

"We don't know. Dementor surmised it was done by some intruder. Still, I have been wondering... we haven't heard of any intruders save you and Drakken; you two only showed up long after the hostages were killed."

"And we abide by the handbook, anyway."

Hego looked away for a moment. "Thing is, if they were killed by someone already here, the only question left is: who benefits?"

"Who benefits?" Orvil answered as he stepped out of his lab. "That would be me."

"What are you talking about?" Hego asked.

"I transferred to this little lab with the sole purpose of experimenting on the Go Comet," Orvil replied, a vicious grin spreading across his face. "But, thanks to my being the newest blood, I was always last in line while the other veteran scientists had their crack at the comet. And then my silver lining appeared... Professor Dementor. While myself and my fellow colleagues were held hostage, I managed to slip free from my bonds and blindfold and kill the henchmen on guard. Then I proceeded to kill the other scientists. Afterwards, I simply slipped back into my blindfold and bonds, leaving everyone to think an intruder had perpetrated the deed. When Dementor couldn't unlock the secret of using the Go Comet as a power source, he had no choice but to turn to the one scientist still alive: me. That's how I benefit from those deaths."

Shego was next to speak. "Why the sudden interest in the Go Comet?"

"And here I thought you were the smart one," Orvil answered. "I wanted power, your powers. And I've finally gotten it!"

Orvil's body came alive with energy to prove the truth of his statement; first blue, then green, moving onto red, and finishing with purple.

The glow faded away and Orvil continued to speak. But I should tell you... it's not some sudden interest I decided upon only a few days ago. No... I've wanted this power of yours for years. You didn't really think Aviarius was smart enough to come up with a scepter that could transfer your powers, did you? The scepter was my creation, my first attempt to harness your powers. Aviarius had no idea that I'd rigged the device to my specific DNA sequence. In a matter of time the powers he had stolen would have abandoned him and come to me... if not for that Kim Possible brat destroying the scepter before the process had become complete. And then, to find out that the radiation of the Go Comet wasn't what it used to be after all these years, that merely being in its presence with no protection wasn't enough to gain power, was another in a long line of annoyances. But it was no matter. I merely had to inject the comet's liquid state into my very bloodstream. In the end of ends, success is mine. Success... and much more."

Orvil smiled, his body once more coming alive with energy. This time, however, there was no blue, green, red, or purple. Shego and Hego's eyes went wide as the newfound energy was revealed.

"Black, white, yellow and brown," Orvil said, the ugly grin staying plastered across his face. "My tinkering on a small fragment of the Go Comet led me to this. I managed to isolate the specific energy, the Go Energy if you will, and I was able to alter its spectrum of color. And with each new color comes a new power. In only a day I've managed to create double what was originally there. Imagine what I could accomplish in a year's time! Imagine what I'll be like after more research when I give myself another injection!"

Hego knew it could not go on. "You've killed for this--"

"Yes, yes," Orvil interrupted him. "And I'll kill again and again for this power. In fact... I think I'm going to go and paint the town red with blood before I continue my research. Starting today, this planet has a new order and a new god. And it's time they learned."

Orvil looked up and fired an emerald blast of energy, Shego's power. It tore through the lab's ceiling and through several feet of concrete and pipes. Daylight fell down the newfound hole.

"You know, it's funny," Orvil said quietly. "My favorite color was always yellow, and as a child I always wanted to fly. Amusing, is it not?"

Orvil came awash with yellow energy and he slowly hovered off the floor. Then, like a shot, he flew up and out the damaged ceiling, right into Go City.


	4. A Villain of a Different Color

"Come on, Mister Whiskers, come on down," Kate begged, her cat still refusing to leave the tree that lay at the corner of the sidewalk. "If you come down, I'll give you a treat!"

Still the cat made no motion to move, merely lapping its paws at its own leisure.

"Mister Whiskers..."

Kate looked down and sniffed back a tear.

"Come on, little kitty," a voice said.

Kate looked towards the voice and her eyes lit up.

Hovering off the ground, defying gravity, was a man. A man who was covered in a golden light.

"Come on, kitty," he said. "I think this little girl would like to see you."

Reaching for the cat, the man gently picked it up. He slowly lowered to the ground before Kate.

"Thanks, mister," Kate said. "Are... are you a super hero?"

Orvil smiled. "Oh, I'm afraid not."

* * *

"Oh, that's not good," said Hego. "I'll head to the Go Tower and get Mego and the Wegos. Sis..."

"I'm not on the team, remember? I'll keep him busy until you get back with the others."

Hego looked Shego dead in the eyes. "Can you hold out that long?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's find out."

"Good luck." Hego was turned to leave, but he stopped and looked back towards his sister. "I mean it. Please..."

"Go on, get out of here," Shego replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about. The day I can't take down some nerdlinger on a power trip..."

Shego could see a faint smile on Hego's face. Then he was gone. Waiting a few minutes until her brother was out of earshot, Shego turned to Drakken.

"Doctor D?"

Drakken kept his back to Shego. "What?"

"If my brothers fight Orvil... he'll kill them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they've never faced anything like him. I told you already; Go City doesn't play by the rest of the world's rules. You heard Orvil. He's a killer. He'll fight to kill; my brothers will just fight to send him off to jail."

"And what makes you think you'll do any better?"

Shego tightened her right hand, her clawed fingers flexing. "Because I don't play by Go City's rules, either. I'll kill Orvil before I let him hurt my brothers. But there's no guarantee. He could easily kill me with his newfound powers. That's why I need your help."

Drakken said nothing.

"Come on, you're a genius, I'm sure you could rig the Go Cannon to take back Orvil's abilities or something, right?"

Drakken turned, a small glint in his eyes. "You think I'm a genius?"

"Well, duh," Shego replied. "Why would you think otherwise? Listen, just find a way to make the Go Cannon take away his powers while I hold him off. I... I really don't want to kill, not in this town anyway. So please don't let me down."

Shego turned and began heading for the lab's entrance when she stopped. Raising her clawed hand, she quickly cut loose a lock of her hair, then tossed it to Drakken. He managed to catch it, but was concerned as to the reasoning behind Shego's spontaneous action.

"Just in case I don't make it... knock yourself out with cloning," Shego said, a sliver of her wit surfacing. "Lord knows at least I won't be around to see it if it goes wrong."

Shego turned away from Drakken and left the laboratory, leaving the blue man alone to speak his mind. "Always with the insults, even now..."

* * *

"Please, mister... Give him back!"

Orvil smiled as Kate jumped in desperation to get the cat he held high over his head. "You want this little furball? Really? Truly? Desperately?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Fine. Catch."

With nary a thought otherwise, Orvil hurled the girl's pet out into the middle of the road. He was not surprised to see the cat land on its feet, keeping the legend alive, but he knew it could not dodge rush hour traffic that easily. He smiled as Kate cried.

However, Orvil's desires were not to be fulfilled. Bobbing and weaving through the traffic was a lone figure. Quickly, it scooped up the cat and rolled out of the road, stopping directly in front of Kate.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Shego said as she handed the cat to Kate.

"Thank you," Kate said.

Shego stood. "Now run."

Kate did so, running into her parent's apartment, her cat held tightly.

"Why are you here?" Orvil asked. "Do you have any idea how little of your chance of beating me is now?"

"Slim to none," Shego said, not batting an eye. "Let's rumble."

Orvil smiled. "If that is your dying desire... but I had pegged you to be much smarter than this..."

A flicker of colored power engulfed Orvil's body. Shego could not let him make the first move. She spun around, her foot lashing across Orvil's face. The scientist lost his balance, stumbling with the blow. He caught himself at the last second, resting her hands against the side of a building.

"You certainly are a lively little spitfire, I'll give you that," Orvil said as he wiped blood from his mouth. "It's a shame I couldn't find the color for invulnerability."

"That does seem to be a recurring theme today," Shego said as she dove for Orvil, her clawed gloves ready. Shego gasped, however, when her claws dug into nothing but the brick wall of the building. "What?"

"Super speed," Orvil answered, standing behind Shego, his body glowing white. "You can't touch me unless I want you to."

"We'll see about that!" Shego turned fast, once more catching Orvil across the face. "You may move fast, but your instincts and reaction time aren't any better for it!"

"Quick thinker." Orvil continued to smile. He glowed red, splitting into three individual Orvils. The powers of the Wegos. "Now the real fun begins."

Shego braced herself. She knew what was coming. She leapt over the incoming energy blasts, her own power being hurled at her. Shego somersaulted and flipped as best she could, keeping herself one step ahead of Orvil. However, despite her best efforts, an energy blast struck her. Shego gasped in pain as she fell onto the road.

Orvil grinned, his form returning to one once more. "And now for my next trick..."

Orvil glowed violet and disappeared. Shego knew he had shrunk down in size, leaving her open to a surprise attack the moment he came back to normal size. Kicking up to her feet, Shego quickly scanned the roadway for the tiny Orvil.

"You're looking in all the wrong places."

Shego's eyes went wide. That voice, tiny as it was, had come from her ear.

"There are so many ways I could kill you right now that it isn't funny," Orvil cackled. "Well, maybe a little humorous. A few well placed blasts from your own powers could fry you good. Or perhaps I could just grow back to my normal size and split your skull wide open like a watermelon... You like that one?"

Shego sighed as she stood. She placed the palm of her right hand against the ear she had heard Orvil coming from. "Or... I just use my powers to blow my head off, taking you with me."

Orvil did not answer back immediately. When he finally did, however, there was hesitation prevading throughout his tone. "You wouldn't."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"I could grow back to normal size before you could fire--"

"And I guarantee that at the very moment I feel any sort of pain or discomfort I will fire, still incinerating you."

"Too true... I'll leave if you'll move your hand. Then we can continue."

Shego moved her palm out only a half-inch. Plenty of room for Orvil to leave out her ear, but still giving her enough time to fire if he made any sudden moves.

Shego had little to worry about though, as Orvil appeared before her, back to his original size.

"I'm impressed," Orvil said. "You were willing to give your own life to take me down. No rage, no despair, just a calm willingness to finish the job."

"How would you even know that?"

"The color brown, Miss Go," Orvil answered. "It gives me empathic abilities. I can sense every emotion you and every other pathetic creature in my vision feel."

"That's a sad little power." Shego threw another punch, only for Orvil to catch her fist, his hand glowing blue.

"You know, I always did wonder how much super strength could mess up a frail human body..." With one quick motion, Orvil snapped a bone in Shego's left arm. "Seems satisfactory enough."

Shego screamed in pain and stumbled back, her arm hanging limp. She was not allowed any respite, however, as Orvil's fist connected with her gut. Under the duress of his super strength, Shego's body was thrown backwards. She collided with the side of a school bus and fell to her knees.

A red haze of pain clouded Shego's eyes, but she could still see Orvil. He was lifting up one of the street's manhole covers, his hands still consumed with the blue Go Team Glow. With a mere flick of his wrist, Orvil sent the manhole cover towards Shego. Shego began to step to the side, but it had all happened so fast, her pain already proving too much for her, that Shego could not make it in time. The very edge of the manhole cover grazed past her right shoulder. It was enough to twist Shego's body around.

"Oh, you almost dodged that one," Shego heard Orvil say. "Try this one!"

Shego turned around, only to see Orvil lifting a car above his head. Then, without much warning, he flung the vehicle towards Shego.

Shego grit her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the pain that shot down her right arm, from shoulder to fingertips, and flung her hand out, letting loose with a emerald burst of power. It collided with the car, igniting the gasoline in its engine. The vehicle exploded in a brilliant light, blinding Shego momentarilly.

Shego opened her eyes again, only to see Orvil lunging right at her. His hands still alive with the blue Go Team Glow, the madman stopped short of Shego and struck the road. Shego could feel the ground beneath her feet buckle, and then she fell into the sewers, concrete raining down beside her.

* * *

Drakken sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, his eyes staring with great intent at the Go Cannon.

"There's just no way," he sobbed. "There's no way to rig this bloody weapon to drain his powers..."

Drakken slumped forward, his forehead leaning against the cold metal surface of the Go Cannon.

"I can't make it take away Orvil's power..." Drakken sobbed. "And if I can't do that, he'll kill Shego, or she'll kill him..."

Drakken sobbed for a minute more. Then his resolve was strengthened; he looked up from the floor.

"I'll fail, but the burden will be mine..."

* * *

Shego stood up from the sludge of the sewer. She knew she did not have long before Orvil would come barreling down after her, and Shego also knew she could not put up much of a fight with a useless broken arm. She quickly tore off her right sleeve, struggling to tie it into a sling. She put it around her head and slowly positioned her shattered arm in place.

_I can't keep this up much longer... What's taking Doctor D so long?_

Shego kept her powers dormant and slipped into the darkness.

_I'll have to take him by surprise; it's the only way._

* * *

Orvil held back a smile as he floated down into the sewers, hovering just high enough to keep his feet clean. "No need to ruin these shoes, after all. Now, Shego... no need to hide. Come out and fight."

"Who says I'm hiding?"

Orvil's eyes went wide as an open palm pressed against the back of his head.

"I don't care how fast you are," Shego said, energy encompassing her one good hand. "At this range I'll blow your head clean off before you get a chance to move."

"Oh, you got me. Fire away, sweetheart."

_Drakken..._

Shego bit her lip, closed her eyes, and fired an energy blast.

She knew she would not be fond of seeing the results of her work. Much as the action was fun, Shego was not quite that enthused by the gore that could result. However, when she opened her eyes, all Shego could see was Orvil looking at her with a horrid smile, a translucent energy of black surrounding his form.

"Oh, right... I didn't tell you that my final power was force fields. I could have used this power to survive while you killed yourself earlier, but if I'd allowed you blow your pretty little head off, I'd not have the chance to see the look of horror on your face. You had one golden opportunity to defeat me... and I trumped it anyway."

Shego's eyes went wide as she backed away, a memory she did not want returning. A memory that Orvil so eerily reflected, from the force field to his mannerisms.

"That's interesting," Orvil said, a quizzical look overcoming him, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I sense much fear in you all of a sudden. Is it the force field? Is it the mere notion that you stand before an unstoppable villain? Or a little bit of both?" Orvil looked down, becoming depressed. "Such a shame. I never expected such a pathetic problem in my idol."

Orvil's comment awoke Shego from the fear, leaving her to vaguely forget her memory of the then-evil Ron she had worked for. The then-evil Ron who had little need for sidekicks. The then-evil Ron who had put the fear of God in her. "Idol?"

"Are you ready for a rant, my dear?" Orvil replied.

Shego let loose with the sarcasm. "I've grown used to them."

"All right then," Orvil continued. "From the moment I was born in Go City, I couldn't stand it. There was no place for me here. None. But I stuck it out. Why? I really don't know, but I did. It ate at me day after day, but I suffered it with pride. And then... something odd happened. I noticed the absence of our city's resident heroes. Team Go was gone. But unlike the rest of this city's placated citizens, I looked beyond Go City in my quest for answers. And then I found out that the only reason Team Go split up was because you, Shego, left it and Go City behind to become evil. You spit in the face of a life of mediocrity and took control. And in that instance... you inspired me."

"What?"

"Because of you I realized my true calling. I would take control of my life and this world, just as you had. You escaped Go City and its pathetic nature and so would I. And all that has led me to this. Because of your inspiring actions, I have become a god. But now... I see you tremble. You are broken, your time done. And you know what's even worse? To see my inspiration return to this city and back to being a hero. Despite all your best efforts, everything you've done since you took control of your life so long ago... you've lost control, letting your fate be dictated once again."

"I'm not a hero."

"Shego, Shego... if you're not a hero, why are you standing before me- a villain- and trying to stop me? Why did you come here to stop Professor Dementor?"

Shego was ready with an answer. "Bribes."

"Ah, but I'm an empath. I feel it in you. You may have come here on a bribe, but there is a conflict. You love and loathe playing both the hero and playing the villain."

"You say you were inspired by me," Shego continued. "But you don't know the first damn thing about me."

"I know you are going to die. Right here and now."

"I'm not a big fan of dying. In fact, I hate the notion of it. But you know what I hate more than that? I hate being afraid. And I hate myself for it."

Shego stood and powered up her right hand.

"I think I'll take it out on you, Orvil."

With nary a thought, Shego let loose with another plasma burst. Just as she suspected, it impacted harmlessly against the energy shield surrounding Orvil. Well, not entirely harmlessly. Shego smiled as she heard Orvil gasp in surprise. She had aimed direclty for his eyes. Even though the shield had protected him, the brilliant flash of light had blinded Orvil, if only for a brief few moments.

"Damn you," Orvil hissed as he rubbed his eyes.

Shego could see it, not only had she impaired Orvil's vision, she had stunned him enough so that his shield had dropped. Not letting the opportunity escape her, Shego leapt behind Orvil and delivered a kick directly to the back of his right knee. Orvil's eyes went wide as the sound of bones breaking echoed in the sewer tunnels. Shego was not done. Quickly, she caught the other knee, leaving Orvil to writhe in pain.

"No super strength and I managed to break two of your limbs in less then five seconds," Shego said to the downed Orvil. "Didn't even give you time to use a force field."

"I don't know... what I should be more angry about..." Orvil hissed as he floated up from the sewer sludge, surrounded by the color yellow. "The fact that you just shattered my knees, or that you just ruined this lab coat of mine in this sewage. I paid through the nose to purchase it. I guess... I guess the coat comes first. Since I can fly, legs are of little use in the long run. And once I finish you, I'll discover the color for a healing factor. Now... back to the part where I kill you..."

Orvil's body came alive with every color he had possession of. He began to hover towards his intended victim.

Shego braced herself for the continuing battle, but it was all for naught. Orvil was struck by an emerald light and vanished, leaving behind nothing but a simple scream.

"What?" Shego shook her head in confusion and looked up, only to see the Go Cannon at the edge of the ceiling's hole. "Drakken?"

Shego quickly leaped up out of the sewer and to the surface to find Drakken at the Go Cannon's controls.

"I failed," he said absently. "I couldn't convert the Go Cannon to take away powers. But I couldn't let you kill or be killed. So... I managed to draw enough power out of the comet. And with that power I gave the Go Cannon enough energy to kill Orvil. I killed him. I failed. Go ahead, rip me apart verbally, Shego. Like you always do."

Shego did not know what to say. "Doctor D?"

"Do it!"

Shego was silent.

Drakken was not. "Go ahead! Berate me! Insult me! I failed, so let me have it again and again and again!"

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"I don't care." Drakken got up from the Go Cannon and walked away. "I just don't care anymore."

Shego watched as her employer walked away. She could feel it building within her; all the rage that she felt boiling. In the corner of her eye, she saw the Go Cannon. The one blasted reason all that had happened had happened.

Shego focused all that pain, all that rage, and all that disgust into one blast. It escaped her grasp and destroyed the Go Cannon, Go Comet and all.

The sky of Go City darkened as rain began to fall. Shego ignored it, refusing to believe anything could wash away the pain the day had caused.

* * *

Will Du had always respected Doctor Director and her decisions, but that did not mean he would not question them. "With all due respect, I don't think we should remove Doctor Drakken from our mailing list."

Doctor Director looked up from her desk at Global Justice's most decorated agent. "Why do you say that, Will?"

"Several reasons," Will replied matter-of-factly. "Let us review the mission objectives... You sent Doctor Drakken and Shego to the lab in Go City with the sole objectives being: the rescue of the hostages, the capture of Professor Dementor, and the retrieval of both the top secret Go Cannon and the Go Comet. While Drakken and Shego did indeed succeed with the first two, they failed to secure either the Go Cannon or Go Comet. All eyewitness reports say that Shego destroyed the Go Cannon and Go Comet."

"Yes, yes she did, but how can we be surprised that she did so? As you know, it was Global Justice that set up the Go Cannon project. I was the one who ordered Hego to give me the Go Comet if he wanted Team Go to exist without Global Justice shutting the team down. If Shego learned of that... well, it doesn't surprise me that she'd destroy the Go Cannon and Go Comet."

Will Du was flabbergasted. "How can you be so calm about it?"

Doctor Director leaned back in her chair. "Because I know I would have done the same thing if I were in her shoes."

"All right, all right... I'll have their address removed from our data banks and have their subscription to Villain's Digest cancelled."

"Before you do that," said Doctor Director. "I want you to deliver something."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Shego looked at Hego as they sat in the Go Plane's seats, the vehicle shooting across the ocean. "Yes."

The Go Plane landed at its destination and Shego stepped out of the vehicle, being careful with her healing arm, before looking back at her brother one more time.

"Thank you."

Hego gave his sister one last look and then took off with the Go Plane, heading back to Go City.

Shego watched as the Go Plane disappeared on the horizon. Then she turned back to the island fortress that was the lair of Doctor Drakken. He disappeared that day in Go City and Shego had stayed behind to inform her brothers that they would not have to worry about Orvil. Things were settled with her family at long last, but Shego knew she had to settle things with Drakken now.

Shego took a deep breath and entered the lair.

* * *

Doctor Drakken sat alone, hunched over his lab station. He did not move, he did not speak, he did not think. Just the same as he had been since he had returned from Go City. Alone.

Now, however, his solitude was at an end.

"Doctor D?"

Drakken turned slowly in his chair to find Shego in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, do you want to hear me fail at having a conversation? 'And he and I can do nothing but fail!'"

"You didn't hear the rest of the conversation--"

"Oh, so I failed at that too!"

Shego lost it. "Shut up and listen!"

Drakken took a deep breath and turned back to his lab station. "There's nothing to talk about. Now stop yelling, get out of her, and find a new employer. One who doesn't fail. There's always that Se or Senior, Sr. fellow and his son..."

"Just listen," Shego sighed. "Yes, we haven't had a high track record in victories. But you know what? I told my brother this and I'm going to tell you: I enjoy failing with you more than succeeding without you."

Drakken turned back around. "You don't insult your brothers, but you do insult me."

"Apparently you never saw how I am with my family," Shego answered. "I just kid around with you, doc. I don't mean to make you blue...er."

Drakken stood from his chair to continue. "But you were more than willing to drop me like an old habit to go work for that insufferable buffoon when he went bad! And all because he was more successful!"

"And that was a mistake," answered Shego. "Believe me, that was a mistake. Besides, the 'buffoon,' as you so kindly call him, only went bad after he swapped personalities with you thanks to that Hench Co. device. Technically... that was you."

Drakken's eyes suddenly brimmed with hope. "You mean I was evil and successful?"

"Technically," Shego continued. "But don't you get any ideas about installing any shark tanks around here..."

Doctor Drakken's confidence was slowly returning. "Now, Shego... I may be a villain, but I do believe in sidekick rights."

"Speaking of that..." Shego began, the old swing of things at the lair returning to normal. "You wouldn't mind returning that lock of hair of mine?"

Drakken grew timid. "No cloning?"

"No."

"Ah, well," Drakken said as he handed over the lock of hair with little fuss. "One Shego is more than enough to conquer the world."

"You're darn right," Shego answered. "Now--"

Shego was cut off by the sound of a doorbell.

"Company?" Shego asked.

"No, I don't think so," Drakken replied as he made his way to the door. Opening it, Drakken was greeted by a man in a blue jumpsuit.

"Greetings," said the man. "My name is Will Du. I'm from Global Justice."

"Now what do you want us to do?" Drakken asked. "Go save Fort Knox from a man with a disturbing love of hats? To be reborn with a new identity of insane supremacy? To get smart? What? Because I assure you: me and Shego are done with the super hero spy business!"

"That's a shame," replied Will Du. "Because Doctor Director was quite pleased with your level of success. And that is why she wanted me to give you this..."

Will Du brought his hand out from behind his back and handed Doctor Drakken that which he had concealed.

"Commodore Puddles!" Drakken cried as he cradled the dog. "But how?"

"Doctor Director has some connections at Area 51, so she had your dog returned to normal. She felt that he should be returned to you next."

Drakken did not know what to say. "Thank you."

Will Du merely nodded his head and headed for his personal jet, intending to leave the island lair behind.

"Well, isn't this touching?" Shego said as she watched Commodore Puddles lick Drakken across the face. "However, since the dog is back, I think we need to have that talk again..."

Drakken looked to Shego, Commodore Puddles still licking away at his cheek. "I have to walk him?"

"No," Shego replied as she rummaged through the lab station to find the collar and leash from long ago. "We have to walk him."

"You're acting nicer than usual..."

"I'm trying."

"Just for old times sake," Drakken said. "Could you be nice enough to be snarky as usual?"

"Fine, fine, fine." Shego shrugged her shoulders. "Either that dog is walked or I'm walking!"

"That's the spirit!" Drakken grabbed the leash and took Commodore Puddles outside the lair.

Shego watched from the doorway as Drakken found himself at Commodore Puddles mercy, being dragged about the lair's property.

"Shego!" Drakken cried, trying desperately to hold onto the leash as he was dragged across the ground. "Help!"

"You can't walk a dog?"

"Less snark, more help!"

Shego suppressed a smile. "I'm coming, Doctor D!"

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
